Double Take
"Double Take" is a pop song written by Ally Dawson, that Austin Moon stole from her. He and Dez recorded and posted a video online, which became an overnight sensation, and made him get fans and become famous in the episode "Rockers & Writers." It is also performed with Shiny Money at the Miami Internet Music Awards as a remix. In reality, the song was written by Jeannie Lurie, Aris Archontis, and Chen Neeman. It is the second song to ever be heard on the show, the first being Can't Do It Without You. Lyrics Flip a switch, Turn on the lightning, Get it right Show ‘em how it’s done Free it up No matter how you dress that song Girl you know, you got a number one Go with it, you got ‘em where you want ‘em Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound Play it up It’s comin’ down to you right now They wanna know, know, know Your name, name, name They want the girl, girl, girl With game, game, game And when they look, look, look Your way, way, way You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make ‘em do a double take Make ‘em do a double take Yeah, yeah! This could be an overnight sensation You and me, tearin’ up the floor Let it go, this party’s up to you right now They wanna know, know, know Your name, name, name They want the girl, girl, girl With game, game, game And when they look, look, look Your way, way, way You're gonna make, make, make ‘em do a double take Know, know, know Your name, name, name They want the girl, girl, girl With game, game, game And when they look, look, look Your way, way, way You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make ‘em do a double take Come on! They wanna know, know, know Your name, name, name They want the girl, girl, girl With game, game, game And when they look, look, look Your way, way, way You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make ‘em do a double take Know, know, know Your name, name, name They want the girl, girl, girl With game, game, game And when they look, look, look Your way, way, way You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make ‘em do a double take Trivia *This is the second song in the series that was sung. *This is the first song in the series written by Ally. However, it is not the first song that Ally has written both on-screen and off-screen, due to the fact that she wrote "The Butterfly Song" at age 5. *Originally written by Ally, it was a slow song. Austin took it, however, and revamped it to more of a pop-song. *The song was also sampled in Shiny Money's hit song Trash Talka in the episode Tickets & Trashbags. *Austin revamped this song into "A Chocolate Milkshake" in the episode Diners & Daters while working at Melody Diner. *R5, Ross Lynch's family band, performed this song on their 2012 mini tour. *When Ally was singing the song in her Practice Room the lyrics were: "You Don't Know, Know, Know; My Name, Name, Name.... I'm Gonna Make, Make, Make You Do A Double Take." But when Austin performed it he changed the lyrics to: "They Wanna Know, Know, Know; Your Name, Name, Name... You're Gonna Make, Make, Make, Make, Make 'Em Do A Double Take." This might suggest that he's still talking about Ally. *Two of the comments are in reference to the creators and producers that is KevinK (for Kevin Kopelow) and HeithBiter (for Heith Steifert). *This is the sixth song on the Austin & Ally Soundtrack. *In the episode Burglaries & Boobytraps, the instrumental version of this song is heard as Austin's ringtone. *In the episode Rockers & Writers, it is shown this song is used by Trish as her ringtone. *This is the only song that was sung by each main cast member. Ally sang this in her practice room in Rockers & Writers. Austin preformed this song in Rockers & Writers. Trish sang part of this song as she was leaving Sonic Boom in Rockers & Writers. Dez only sang one lyric of this song when he was dressed up as Austin during Costumes & Courage. *When Trent made a music video of Got It 2, it was similar to the video of this song. *The song was featured in UK's Best Austin & Ally Song Countdown (By Laura herself), named "Austin & Ally: A Billion Hits," as one of the top 5. *In the show, this music video received 2,324,9523 views. *Ally didn't "like" the video. Instead, she disliked it and said Take that Austin! *This is one of Ross Lynch's Favorite 5 Austin & Ally songs. *The song was published by Walt Disney Music Company (ASCAP)/ Wonderland Music Company, Inc. (BMI). *The song was mixed by Aris Archontis. *It was revealed by Ross Lynch in an interview that this was the first song he recorded for Austin and Ally, not the theme song(Can't Do It Without You ). Goofs *Austin has lots of instruments in the video, even though he told Ally that he needed instruments, though he could have gotten it afterwards from different sources. *This is viewed on Trish's phone, however the news is shown. Category:Austin and Ally Category:Songs from Television Series Category:Songs Category:Ross Lynch